Personal Assistant or Personal Hell
by Yankees01
Summary: Trish gets an undercover PA position to Dwayne for a gossip magazine. Will this go right or wrong for the both of them? AU story. Char: Trish, Dwayne, Stephanie, Cena, Randy, HHH, and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OCs. This is an AU story. I have had many requests for a Dwayne/ Trish story. Please read and review. **

I sighed as the car door was shut behind me. I wanted nothing more than to wake up one day and smile because it was all just a bad dream. I knew that it wouldn't, but I had small hope that things like that really existed.

"Dwayne, we are heading to your next appointment." Chris said and I nodded as I put on my sunglasses.

I hadn't asked for any of this, but here I was. I watched as the palm trees and houses fly by; the other side was a view of inviting blue waters and happy people in the ocean. I wish that I had time to just go play in the ocean. I missed the surfboards, the salty water, and relaxing views. The girls weren't a bad touch either.

"You are speaking on healthy living." a voice said that interrupted me from my imaginary beach vacation, and brought me back to the real world. I looked up to see Stephanie, my personal assistant, reminding me about my next engagement. I nodded and she continued to drone on for a few minutes about speaking to teenagers. I knew they didn't care, and this was mandatory school thing. I also knew that it looked good for my dad. I was getting tired of doing things for my dad.

We arrived, I spoke, took question, got an endorsement for the family, and we left.

"Where to next?" I asked Stephanie.

"We are done for the day. You can go where ever." she said and I nodded.

"You want to join me at the beach?" I asked her with a seductive smile. She blushed and smiled, but shook her head no.

"I have a date with Hunter tonight." she said and I nodded. I hated that guy. He took out my knee in college while we were playing football.

"Have fun." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, and I'm sure you will have no problem finding company for the beach." she said. I chuckled as we pulled up to the house. She quickly got into her car and drove off.

"How did it go?" my mother asked me as I walked into their house.

"Good, how are you?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek.

"Better." she said and I smiled. She had been feeling sick lately.

"I'm going to the beach, so I will be at my house tonight." I said and she nodded.

"No whores." she said and I laughed, before kissing her cheek and leaving in my car.

Trish POV

I sighed as I sat down on a bar stool. I couldn't believe the day that I had just managed to survive. I was glad to be on a beach, a drink near me, and maybe some hot guy around the corner would be willing to entertain me tonight.

I was sitting on a lounge chair as the waiter brought me another drink. I liked being a private member of this beach club, because I didn't get disturbed, it was quiet, and most of the assholes were at least rich ones.

I was enjoying the view until a larger man, which two girls hanging off him, plopped himself right in my view. I sighed and decided it was time to go.

"Leaving so soon, Trish?" Randy called to me. I smiled and nodded.

"I don't feel like being subjected to the royal pain in the ass over there." I said and Randy nodded with a knowing smirk. Randy was the manager of the club, and he had to deal with Dwaye, but he didn't have to like him.

I fell asleep soon that night and was thankful that tomorrow was Friday. I was ready for the weekend.

I got to work, the next morning, with no problems. I couldn't wait to see what my boss would assign me today. I had been given a lot of meaningless stories lately. I knew that gossip mags would have a lull at times, but hell, we could just make something up, right?

"Trish, come in here, now." John yelled. I sighed and walked in there. I immediately saw him look me over; he was so disgusting. He was dating one of the office sluts, but that didn't stop him from making advances on the rest of us.

"I'm assigning you to a new person. I want you to get whatever you can on Dwayne Johnson. He's coming a pain in my ass, because he keeps making remarks about this paper. I want to publish something to piss him off or shut him up." he said. I nodded as I inwardly groaned. I didn't like where this was going.

"You need to become friends, fuck buddies, or something. I know his personal assistant. She told me that they were hiring. I got you the job, so now you are getting paid twice, to work on this job." he said and my jaw dropped.

"What?! No! I am not doing that." I said and he nodded. He got up, shut his door, and pulled me to face him.

"You want that thing to get around?" he asked me in a low voice. I groaned because he still had naked pictures of me from a one night stand. I shook my head no and he smirked.

"Good, now you start Monday, take the rest of today and go do research." he said as he grabbed my ass. I swatted him away and started for the door. He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him.

"I want updates by every Monday and Thursday." he said and I nodded.

I just wanted to go home and debate on quitting this hell hole.

Stephanie POV

I was glad that John knew someone who would be a perfect assistant to Dwayne. I was anxious to meet her and I just hoped that she didn't clash with Dwayne. I smiled when the doorbell rang at 9am sharp. I opened it to find a blonde woman in business clothes.

"You must be Trish?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm Stephanie. I am so glad that you could start so quickly." I said and she smiled at me. She wasn't anything like Dwayne's type, so I wasn't worried about it yet. I couldn't help, but think that she looked familiar. I just wasn't sure where I knew her from.

We got started on that basics, but I couldn't wait to introduce her to Dwayne. I had a feeling it would be interesting.

**A/N: Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

Dwayne POV

I sighed as Stephanie walked into the house. She didn't know how to be quiet. I listened as I heard another voice with her. I groaned as I remembered she was hiring another assistant for me; Stephanie was getting to busy for me. I figured Hunter had something to do with that decision, but I wasn't going to meddle where I didn't belong.

"Dwayne?" Stephanie called.

"Yeah." I made myself answer her.

"You need to come on. You have a meeting at the board in 20 minutes. You also need to meet your new assistant." she said and I nodded to myself. I hated board meetings, but I had to keep it running for dad.

I grabbed my coat and walked downstairs. I was expecting some geeky looking or middle aged and overweight woman. I was pleasantly shocked when I found myself staring at my new assistant. She had blondish brown hair, a large smile, nice curves, and was almost petite. I walked up to her and she shook my hand.

"Dwayne, this is Trish." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." she said and I smiled at her.

"Same to you." I said as Stephanie ushered us towards the door.

I watched Trish the whole ride, and she looked familiar, but I wasn't sure where I would have seen her. She didn't look like someone I dated or had a one night stand with at any point.

"Stephanie, I think you need to take the rest of the day off. Trish seems compotent. She can handle my afternoon." I said and they both looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie managed to spit out.

"Yes, I am. Go have fun with Hunter." I said and I noticed that Trish looked surprised when I mentioned that name. I was going to have to find out what's going on with that.

Trish POV

Stephanie took me up to the office she works from in at their sugar cane company. I had forgotten how rich the Johnson family was, and I really knew how much I didn't want to do this assignment. She got me up to speed as much as she could since Dwayne had insisted that I work with him this afternoon. I couldn't lie; he intimidated me.

I was waiting for him to get done with the meeting when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up to see a larger man with brown hair and tattoos sitting next to me.

"You must be new here?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Dwayne's new assistant." I said and he smirked.

"I'm Dave (Batista) and I hope that he doesn't run you off. I would like to see more of you around here." he said as the doors opened. I watched as people parted for Dwayne; no wonder he thought he was so damn important.

"Ready to go?" I asked him and he nodded.

We walked to his car and go inside. I looked at the calendar that Stephanie had uploaded on the Iphone I was using for this job.

"You have nothing for the rest of the afternoon." I said slightly shocked, because I thought I was going to have to deal with a lot.

"I know, so we are going to lunch. I want to get to know about my personal assistant." he said and I nodded. I had a bad feeling about this. I knew that I had to keep my real job a secret; this wasn't going to be easy.

Stephanie POV

I went over to Hunter's that afternoon. We were having a small BBQ tonight. I was glad to have some time away from Dwayne. He really did get on my nerves most days.

"Hi, babe, and John." I said as I walked inside. Hunter kissed and John hugged me. John and Hunter were friends from school.

"How is Trish doing?" John asked me and I smirked. I knew that they would do anything to bring Dwayne down, but I was surprised that he would plant a spy. I really didn't care; I didn't like the Johnson's. A lot of people on this island either loved them or hated them.

"She seemed fine; he seemed interested in her." I said and they smirked at each other. John ran the gossip magazine on the large island and Hunter ran two of the local resorts. They were both from old money. Hunter's family used to be in politics until Dwayne's dad knocked him out of the seat. I knew that was the main reason they hated each other, but I was sure there were other reasons.

"This may work better than expected." John said and Hunter nodded.

"We are here!" Randy announced and I ran upstairs to change. I really did hope that Trish got some dirt on Dwayne. He needed to be taken down a few notches.

**A/N: Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

Dwayne POV

I watched as Trish looked over the stuff for today. I kept thinking about our lunch the other day. She was an interesting person and not bad to look at either. I just couldn't help but feel that she wasn't being completely open with me. I sent a quick email to Dave to have her back ground ran; I wanted to know more about her.

"You have a one o'clock lunch with your dad at Chef Yen's." she told me and I nodded. I had been dreading this lunch… I hated being with Dad. I shouldn't because he gave me all this, but I didn't care for politics. I stayed on the island to take care of stuff, not be the senator that everyone loved or hated. I also knew that Hunter and his family would come up. I was tired of hearing about them.

Trish POV

The day was relatively easy. I could tell that something was wrong with Dwayne. He didn't seem too thrilled about having lunch with his dad. I guess that not everything was always roses in the family.

"I will be back in two hours." I told him and he nodded.

"I will call if I need to be picked up earlier." he said and I nodded. I was going to go set up travel arrangements at his office while he had lunch.

I got there as my phone buzzed. I looked down and John was calling. I answered it and was going to leave him to meet for my lunch. I arrived at the local diner; he was in the back corner.

"How's the assignment going?" he asked me.

"Boring… he and his dad don't get along, but other than that he is the typical rich asshole." I said as John chuckled.

"Keep up the work." he said and I nodded.

"I gotta get back." I said and he nodded.

I was leaving when we reached over and kissed me. I was shocked, but I couldn't deny that when I was dating John he at least made life fun. He pulled away and gave me a lazy smile.

"See ya later." he said and let go of my hand. I walked away with a smile on my face. I knew that it probably wasn't a great idea to get back with John, but something about him kept me coming back to him.

I got back to Dwayne and waited a few minutes before he got back into the car. He was in a bad mood.

"You have a 4 pm appointment…" I was saying when he interrupted me.

"Cancel it." he snapped. I nodded and quickly sent an apologetic email canceling his appearance.

"Chris, take me home." he said and Chris nodded.

"Dwayne, you need to…" I was saying.

"You are my personal assistant. You are not my mother, my girlfriend, or someone who cares. I don't want to go anywhere else today or meet with anymore fake people." he snapped.

"I'm glad I'm not someone who cares." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked me.

"I said I'm glad that I'm not someone who cares. You don't deserve someone nice in your life after seeing how you really treat people." I said and he looked furious.

Dwayne POV

I was sitting on the back patio, listening to the waves crash down on the shore, and I kept thinking about Trish. I had been really mean to her and she didn't deserve it. I sighed and knew that I needed to apologize. I called the local PD, got her address, and grabbed a set of keys. I wanted to make sure she didn't hate me. I usually didn't care, but I didn't want her to hate me for some reason.

I pulled up and looked at the address again. She was living in a nice brick townhouse. I grabbed the small bouquet and walked up to her front door. I hesitated and finally knocked on the door.

"Hi." I said when we opened the door and then promptly slammed it in my face. I sighed and knocked again.

"Please." I said and she finally opened the door, again.

"What could you possibly want? I am pretty sure that you made it clear how you felt." she said and I sighed.

"I'm really sorry for acting like that. I have no right to act like that and you weren't the person I was upset at." I said and handed her the bouquet. She sighed and took it.

"Are you still my personal assistant?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't really have another choice." she said and I nodded.

"I promise that I won't do it again… I am truly sorry." I said and she sighed.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked me as she opened the door a little wider. I stepped in and she went to the kitchen. I looked around and she had a nice house.

"Because, I have never cared what people thought of me, but today I felt bad when I hurt you." I admitted and she looked at me strange.

"No, Dwayne…" she was saying, but I couldn't help it. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers.

Trish POV

I was shocked when Dwayne kissed me. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I liked it…

**A/N: Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

Trish POV

I walked into Dwayne's house after the weekend. I was still a little curious about what was going to happen after our kiss. He left shortly after it and I wasn't sure of anything, except that I didn't know what I wanted.

I had seen John that weekend and things were progressing. I still didn't completely trust him after he cheated on me with Nikki, but now that it had been a year, she was gone, and things were different it might be worth giving it another shot.

"Good morning." a voice greeted me and I looked up to see Dave. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Morning." I said and he smiled at me.

"Dwayne isn't feeling good. He wanted to discuss the schedule for today once you got here. He's on the back patio." he said and I nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked out there. He was watching the ocean, holding an orange juice, and looked tired. I sat down beside him and he smiled at me.

"Morning." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Tired… what is on the schedule for today?" he asked me.

We went over the schedule and he was going to go to the kid's event at noon, but that was all. I sent out emails and started to leave, but he stopped me.

"Wait, we need to talk." he said and I sat back down.

"I wanted to make sure that there was nothing weird between us." he said and I nodded.

"We are fine. Dwayne, everyone knows what kind of man you are. I didn't think that I was anything special." I said and he nodded.

Dwayne POV

I was done with my event with kids. I had fun and I always liked being around kids. I had a hope of having a family one day, but who knows. I went to see Mom, I knew she was getting worse, and it made me mad that Dad didn't care.

"Hi Mom." I said and sat down with her.

"You look tired." she said and I nodded.

"Take some stuff and go to bed." she said and I smiled. She always knew what was wrong.

"I will." I said and she nodded.

"Who is the girl?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"What?" I asked her.

"I haven't seen you go that deep into thought, so quickly, since Dani was around." she said and I sighed.

"She's my new personal assistant." I said and she nodded. I knew that there was no point in trying to hide it.

"You need to act on it. Now, go home and sleep." she said.

I smiled, kissed her forehead, and headed home. I needed some sleep.

Trish POV

I went home after the event and changed. I was debating on going to the ocean when I got a text from Stephanie. She wanted me to come hang out. I agreed; we had gotten closer since we all started working together.

I got to Hunter's and went around the back. I was waved over to the pool. I loved living in Hawaii. You wore a bikini under everything and it was acceptable. I pulled off my over clothes, grabbed a float, and started floating around in the water.

"So… you and John?" she asked me and I was shocked.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"John was talking to Hunter and Randy about it." she said and I sighed. I guess he was getting back into the idea of us.

"Thanks for the heads up." I mumbled and she laughed.

"I think it's good. John really liked you." she said and I smirked.

"Yeah, enough to cheat on me." I said and Stephanie sighed.

"Hunter cheated on me, but we are fine now." she said and I was surprised. I didn't know that.

We hung out for awhile before the guys showed up. Randy had driven John, so I was going to take him home that night. I pulled up to his house and he pulled me with him to the door.

"John, I'm tired." I mumbled.

"Sleep in my bed, beautiful." he whispered and I hated it because he had so much charm. I ended up coming inside with him.

"Don't let Dwayne charm you into his bed." he said and I smirked.

"I won't… plus, he's not that good of a kisser anyways." I said and I didn't have time to react when John grabbed my arms.

"What?" he asked me.

"He kissed me the other day… it's not a big deal." I said and John looked really upset. I remembered that he had a temper, but I didn't remember it being this bad.

"It had better not happen again. I need you to get me more dirt and I need it now." he said and I nodded. I just knew not to say anything else.

"I'm going home." I said and he kissed me before I left. I was starting to remember why I didn't want to fight for John when he cheated on me. I couldn't help, but think that Dwayne had to be nicer than John.

Dwayne POV

I was sitting in bed the next morning when I flipped it over the local news. I was looking for the surf and weather reports, but another story caught my eye. I was surprised to see a story about me and my bitter family dispute. I had no idea how they had gotten that information, but I wasn't happy. I needed Dave to help me sort this one out.

**A/N: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

Trish POV

I got to Dwayne's the next morning and Stephanie pulled me aside.

"You and John's plan is working… he's furious." she said and I looked at her strange.

"John's plan… I'm just broke." I corrected her and she smirked.

"Well, then John made up one good story." she said and I was still confused.

"John started a story that there is a large rift between Dwayne and his dad." She said and I nodded as I processed everything. I knew that Dwayne held his family close, even if he didn't get along with his dad.

We finally walked in and saw Dave discussing things with Dwayne. They acknowledged us and we waited for them to finish. I was looking over emails as Stephanie attempted damage control. I wanted to think that John might be paying her as well for dirt on Dwayne.

"Trish, Dave needs your help today." Dwayne said and I nodded. He and Stephanie left while I went with Dave to the office.

"Who's your boyfriend?" he asked me as we drove towards the office building. I was taken aback by his question and gave him an odd look.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"I see bruises on your arms… I know someone larger than you did it." he said and I nodded.

"I don't have a boyfriend… I have an ex." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Do you need help dealing with him?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Keep it in mind; Dwayne wants you to stay around." he said and I was shocked to hear him say that. I managed to nod as we got there.

Dwayne POV

I was working with Stephanie and she was getting on my nerves. She wasn't helping the situation and kept asking me stuff about my dad. I wasn't happy with her and she wasn't helping the situation.

"Stephanie, go home, please just leave." I snapped after lunch.

"What?" she asked me.

"I can't take it today. I will see you later." I said and she sighed.

"Fine." she said and I was grateful for the peace and silence. I was sitting there when my phone rang. It was my dad; this was not going to be a good phone call.

Trish POV

Dave and I got done; he wasn't a bad guy. We got back to Dwayne's house and I didn't see Stephanie's car.

"I guess he sent her home. She had been getting on his nerves lately." Dave said and I nodded. I had a feeling that she was giving John some bad information.

We walked in and Dwayne was outside on the balcony. He saw us come in and waved us out.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just annoyed. I talked to Dad. He's pissed." he said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry… we will fix it." I said and put my hand on his arm. He smiled at me and I nodded. I couldn't help, but feel bad for him. I knew that I wasn't the best person right now, but I needed the money.

I left a little while later and went home. John was waiting for me. I had no idea what he wanted.

Dwayne POV

Trish left and I noticed Dave watching her. I couldn't help, but feel jealous. I liked her, and I didn't want to compete for her.

"Anything interesting come up?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I should have the background stuff back tomorrow." he said and I nodded.

"Stephanie isn't working out anymore. I think that she is telling Hunter some things." I said and he nodded.

"We can remove her." he said and I smirked, but shook my head no.

"We can just let her go." I said and he shrugged.

"Let me know what you find out about Trish." I said and he nodded.

"You like her?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I think so… I just don't want to waste time like I did with Dani." I said and he nodded.

"Give it time… she's a nice person." he said and I sighed, but nodded. I had a feeling that he wanted her too.

John POV

I went home that night after leaving Trish's. I remembered why I liked being around Trish; she gave in so easily. She gave me some more information, but tried to get me not to use it. I quickly reminded her that she was doing a job. She shut up after a little persuasion. I just wanted to bring Dwayne down, and I didn't care who helped me or got into the way.

**A/N: Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

Trish POV

I went to the office in the morning. I was told to meet Dwayne there. I wasn't really sure why, but I did it. I felt bad after last night. I shouldn't have slept with John, but he's persuasive and it's hard to get him to back down once he has something on his mind.

"Good morning." Dave said and I smiled in return.

"You going to tell me who he is yet?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"You will." he said and I rolled my eyes as I made my way to Dwayne's office.

"Morning, did you bring your swimsuit?" he asked me and I was confused.

"We can get you one." he said.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I cancelled everything for the day. I have a few old friends in town, so we are going to the beach." he said and I nodded, but still wasn't sure.

"So…?" I was asking.

"You are going." he said and I nodded.

"Dave." he said a second later and Dave came into the room.

"Take Trish to get a swim suit and I will meet you two at the beach house." he said and Dave nodded.

"See ya soon." he said and gave me a dazzling smile. I had to admit that was the first time I had noticed how nice his smile actually was.

"Come on." Dave said and I walked with him.

Dave POV

I went with Trish to my truck and opened the door for her. She got in and smirked, because she still looked confused.

"Does he do this often?" she asked me as we got onto the road.

"He's been known to shut the office for a week if friends are in town." I told her and she nodded. I could tell that she wasn't used to this. I broke to a small boutique and we got out.

"This is too expensive." she said and I carefully lead her by the elbow to the door.

"Work expense." I said and she nodded, slowly. I knew that Dwayne was doing this because he liked her.

She looked around and finally settled on a purple and green bikini. I was sure that she was going to look nice in it, but she seemed nervous.

"You alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I think so… I am just not used to this." she said and I smiled.

"He only invites the people he likes. I also promise not to let anyone hurt you." I said and she smiled at that comment.

We arrived a little later at the private beach and house. We got out and she had her bag with her.

"Trish?" I asked her once I caught her looking around in surprise.

"The beach is nicer, now come on." I said and she laughed.

Trish POV

We walked down a small path, from the truck, and a house appeared out of the trees. The beach house was many times larger than my house and almost as big as Dwayne's house. I gasped and Dave laughed at me.

"You made it." Dwayne said and he instantly appeared to be in a better mood than this morning.

"She took a few minutes picking out a swimsuit." Dave said and I shot him a look. Dwayne laughed and ushered us inside. The inside was just as nice as the outside of the house.

"You can change in here." Dwayne said and showed me to a bedroom right off the main foyer. I walked in as he shut the door and realized it was his main bedroom. I felt like I was intruding, but smiled when an old picture caught my eye. He was in a football uniform for the university of Miami. I was looking at it when I heard the door open. I was shocked and the picture slipped from my hands. I heard a loud thud as it hit the dresser.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to intrude." I said as Dwayne walked over to me.

"You weren't. I told you to change in here." he said and I nodded.

"I was a senior in college in that picture." he said as he turned it to its correct position from where I sat it.

"You looked happy." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, it was a different time." he said and I smiled. He was opening up to me.

"You will find that kind of happiness again." I said and he nodded.

I turned to go change, but he stopped me. I looked up at him as our lips connected. I waited, before pressing mine firmly to his. He wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to melt into his hard body.

"Dwayne!" someone yelled and we broke apart. I quickly ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I really was happy, but I knew that I shouldn't be with him.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
